Rivals for Love [Tai/Sora/Matt]
by Dera
Summary: AU: Tai, Matt, and Sora are split off from the others during a battle. Now they must find their friends and Digimon before their enemy can reach them.
1. Divided; An Enemy Comes

_AN : The story was too fast. I admit it. So I began to add some stuff at the suggestion of "Yama Chick" and now I have to make to postings on the story because it got to be too big. Here's Part 1!_

**Rivals for Love**

"Both of you stop this!" shouted Sora, getting in between Matt and Tai before the fight could turn to blows. "We need to focus on getting out of this swamp, not fight with eachother." 

Tai looked down at his feet, and Matt looked away. 

"Couldn't we all just get along?" mumbled Joe. 

The digimon stood off to the side, all worried about the children they protected. 

"Matt and Tai are fighting more and more the deeper we get into this swamp," commented Gabumon. 

"You're right," agreed Agumon. "It's almost like it isn't them when they fight." 

"They're just nervous," purred Gatomon. "They're acting rather well considering we're lost." 

"We're lost?" echoed Gomamon and Patamon in surprise. 

"That's what Tai told Kari." said Gatomon. "He and Matt don't know how they're going to tell the other digi-destined. 

Suddenly a cry rang up from Kari and Gatomon ran to her as did the other digimon and the other children. 

"What's wrong Kari?" asked Tai. 

Kari pointed to a tree and everyone looked to see a dark cloaked figure. 

"It's Psycomon!" said Izzy as he flipped on his computer. "A virus digimon that's main attack is Interta Depletion! He's rarely seen anywhere but the caves of despair." 

The cloak was thrown back to reveal a spiderlike digimon with teeth that jutted out of it's mouth. 

'That's so ugly.' thought Mimi in digust. 

"Nice computer," said Psycomon in a high-pitched voice giving a grusom. "But enough talk. Time to die! Inertia Depletion!" 

A wave shot forward at the eight children. 

"Agumon digivolve to ------- Greymon!" 

"Gabumon digivolve to ------- Garurumon!" 

"Blue Blaster!" exclaimed Garurumon and released a wave of blue power. 

"Nova Blast!" exclaimed Greymon, releasing a ball of fire. 

The two blasts collided with the large wave and a large explosion occurred. Wind began to suck away from around the groups and a small void appeared. 

"What's going on?" shouted TK in fear. 

"Don't worry TK, it will be ok," shouted Matt, running for his brother. 

The wind picked up more and a large branch lifted off the ground and sailed towards the void. Matt didn't see it till it was too late and went flying towards the void. 

"Matt!" exclaimed TK. 

Tai jumped into action and ran forward, catching Matt's wrist. The wind picked up even more, and Tai felt himself being dragged after Matt. 

'This can't happen!' thought Tai desprately. 

"Tai, let go or you'll get sucked in too!" shouted Matt, unsconcerned for his personal safety. 

"No way Matt," said Tai, putting his strength itn't stopping. 

The two digimon turned to hearing the two boys and saw their plight, but Psycomon stopped them from getting away. 

'This isn't good.' thought Sora as she watched the digimon fight while Matt and Tai were slowly being drawn towards the hole. 

'I wish I could do something.' thought Joe, 'But I'd probably make things worse.' Izzy had his laptop open, trying to determine what the hole was, trying to keep himself from thinking what could happen. 

Mimi held Tk and Kari with her arms, desprately hoping that Tai would be able to help Matt. 

Kari was silently, almost petrified with fear for her brother's safety. Gatomon stood next to her, watching the larger digimon battle. 

Tk had tears in his wide, fearful eyes. 'Please come back, Matt.' 

"Biyomon, you've got to help them!" said Sora after observing everyone. "Greymon and Garurumon need help!" 

"All right Sora!" exclaimed Biyomon running out towards the fight. 

"Biyomon digivolve to ------ Birdramon!" 

Sora watched as Biyomon digivolved and looked to where Tai struggled to pulled Matt back. She looked over to where TK was crying, holding onto Mimi and then over to where Kari now sat next to Mimi, clutching Gatomon. 

Joe and Izzy were to far off, just sending in their own digimon to help fight. 

"I have to do something," said to herself. 

With a set face she began to run towards Tai and Matt. Tai meanwhile, was focusing all his energy into holding Matt while ignoring the constant pelting of stones from the ground being torn up around his legs. 

"Tai, you have to let go!" shouted Matt for the sixth time. "Someone has to care for TK." 

"You'll care for him," insisted Tai. There was no way he was going to let go of his friend. 

Matt's eyes, which had been closed, opened and he looked start at Tai, pleadingly and then widened as he saw Sora running up behind Tai. Tai's own eyes widened as he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist and begin to help pull. 

"We'll get you, Matt!" shouted Sora over the winds. 

A dark form stood in the shadows with an evil smile on it's face. It raised a reed instrument. 

"Seeds of Rivalry," it hissed and three tiny darts shot from the end and sailed to their targets. Only two hit their targets... 

Tai winced as he felt something pinch his neck as Matt did a second later before a searing pain went through them. Matt and Tai let go of eachother and Tai went almost limp with pain in Sora's arms. She lost her hold on him and he flew off almost instantly after Matt who'd been sucked in. Sora tried to catch hold of them, but was pulled in. TK, Mimi, and the others cried out, but it was too late. 

*** 

Sora flew out into the air, her eyes wide and then began to descend quickly. She half screamed, half yelled, until she landed on something soft with a grunt. Two moans came from beneath her and she looked under her to see Matt underneath Tai, who was under her. She got off quickly, blushing terribly and Tai got up a split second later, allowing Matt to his feet. 

"Are you two ok?" asked Sora carefully. 

"Other than being squashed by Tai and you," said Matt. 

"Sore from being sandwiched too, but fine," said Tai with a grin. 

Sora smiled and then looked around. They were still in the digiworld, but where? Things looked familiar. Then Sora remembered where they were. It was near the place the Diner had been that Joe and Matt had slaved at. The building was gone, but she recognized the spot where she'd stayed hiden nearby for a few days, helping them out before Tai and Tk had managed to catch up. 

"You shouldn't have tried to rescue me," said Matt, coolly. 

Sora blinked brought out of her memories and Tai frowned defensively. 

"There was no way I was going to let you get sucked in!" he said crossly 

"Oh, and this is better?" asked Matt in a sarcastic voice. 

"Stop it!" said Sora firmly, standing between them, "Don't fight we need to find the others!" 

"No," said Tai pushing her away. "All week Matt's been a jerk. We're settling this now." 

"Oh really?" asked Matt, raising his fists. "Seems you've been the one to start the fights Tai." 

Sora watched in dismay as Tai and Matt simultaneously leapt for eachother and began to roll about the ground. 

She felt her heart stop a moment and she looked away. They hadn't even listened to her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, unbidden. 

"Fine!" she shouted. "Go ahead and fight! I'm going to find the others!" 

She immediately turned and ran into the trees, trying not to cry. She couldn't handle this anymore. The constant breaking up of fights, the fighting against dark digimon, trying to care for the needs of her friends without them even noticing. She wished she could just go home. 

"Sora wait!" she heard Tai shout behind her, but she ignored him and continued running. 

She spied a large ravine ahead with a dead tree going over it and ran till she reached it. She looked downwards, and saw a large drop to water. She stared down at it, and then sat down on the side, her eyes threatening to shed the tears they held. 

'I wish mom were here. I need her. I can't handle this on my own.' she thought saddly. 'I can't keep giving everyone love. I need my mother's love too.' 

She remembered the things she and her mother would do. Trips to the park for picnics on days Sora's mother had off to when he mother took her to an expensive restraunt for a birthday surprise. 

Slowly she felt herself calm down, and the emotions she normally held in check were once again in their proper places in her mind. If she could remember her mother, she could pretend she was near her. 

"Sora?" 

She looked back and saw Matt and Tai, looking embarrassed and relieved at the same time. 

"I'm sorry I yelled," she said standing up and looking at the ground. "I shouldn't have." 

"It's ok Sora," said Matt feeling guilty. 

'Why am I always such a jerk? I always seem to be hurting people.' 

"Yeah, we were being jerks," murmered Tai in shame. 

'I can't believe I just shoved her out of the way. She was trying to help and I was to focussed on what I wanted to pay attention to her.' 

Sora half smiled at them and they stood in an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly a loud shriek rent the air and all three looked to the left to see a flying digimon coming toward them. It's red feathers glimmered like crimson, and it's sharp talons glinted visably in the sunlight. 

"Hide!" shouted Tai, not wanted to take chances with this new digimon. 

Sora and Matt took off after Tai into the woods as the strange digimon flew past them. 

"We really should find the others," said Matt after the digimon had vanished over the horizon. 

'Especially our digimon or we're all dead.' he thought grimly. 

********* 

Later that night Matt and Tai sat in front of the fire, Sora slept on the other side, worn out. 

'Poor Sora,' thought Tai. 'She tries hard to keep everyone together and I go and make things worse.' 

He looked at her form, studying it with a soft gaze. He'd known Sora since he couldn't remember. They'd been best friends and he still considered her to be one of his best. But, looking at her know, he felt something else, a feeling he never really choose to think about, until now. Sora, who always held a smile for him when he needed it, who supported his discussions, and gave honest answers. 

He remembered when Sora's crest glowed. The look on her face was something he'd never forget. It was something he'd thought about a number of times as he lay by the campfire. He'd always assumed he was feeling a brotherly affection for the tomboy, but now... now he wasn't so sure. 

Tai noticed Matt looking at Sora too and felt suspicion within. He looked back towards Sora, and then at Matt, and a feeling of aggressiveness filled him. 

'I wish I could help her out.' Matt thought as he looked at Sora, who's face was shadowed by the fire light. 'She seems to take everything so hard, like she's everyone's big sister. How can I tell her that she's appreciated? That she doesn't have to feel alone in the responsibilities of caring for everyone.' 

He hadn't known Sora long, but he felt as if he understood her completely. Sora felt the same feeling of caring as he did for everyone, only she showed it more openly. She seemed to always understand him when he and Tai had a misunderstanding, as if she knew just how it felt, to put on a face for the outside world to see, and yet to feel totally and absolutely alone. Matt shook his head inwardly, Sora couldn't feel alone, and yet she sometimes seemed to look that way in her eyes. 

He'd watched her a few times, while sitting on the beach playing his harmonica while TK slept beside him. She'd sit, half listening a few yards off, looking up at the sky. Her eyes would hold this look of loneliness that sometimes even Biyomon's presence couldn't disband. 

Matt felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked over to see Tai. Tai was looking at Sora now, and he felt his eyes narrow, surprising himself. Tai turned his head back towards him and they locked eachother gazes. In that moment a small war was declared for the affections of Sora, the tomboy with a heart of love. 

"Thank you Matt," said Sora in surprise as Matt handed her a ripe, red fruit. 

"No problem," said Matt, flashing one of those rare, genuine grins that made normal girl's forget things. 

"Hey Sora, I found you something," said Tai running into the small camping space. 

"What Tai?" asked Sora in further surprise. 

"This," said Tai, and placed a ring of purple flowers around her neck. 

Sora found herself blushing at the attention of the two boys, unsure of what to make of it, and looked at her hands. She didn't see the glare cast by the boys to eachother. 

"If this is an apology for fighting.." started Sora. 

"No," said Matt, "Just a thank you for...things." 

'Like caring about me.' he thought. 

"Yeah," said Tai, wishing he'd said that. 

'For understanding.' thought Tai. 'And being the friend you are.' 

Sora blushed even more, wondering if they had known about how depressed she'd felt when she'd run off on them. She worried that maybe it was sympathy that they were showing. 

"I'm going to go wash my hands, I'll be back," said Sora softly as she stood and quickly left. 

********* 

Sora didn't know of what to make of the day. They'd started off towards the mountain they supposed was where they'd found the swamp. Since then Tai and Matt had done everything to make things easier for her short of actually carrying her. If she even mentioned she was hot they stopped for a short while in the shade. Sora was now afraid to say anything lest they be delayed any further. 

"Careful for that rock, Sora," said Tai. 

'I want Sora to see that I care. I'm not uncaring like Matt says I am.' he thought as he continued walking. 

"I will." said Sora avoiding it. She might have laughed if she wasn't worried that Tai might take it the wronge way, the way he was acting. 

Matt pushed a branch out of her way as she was about to do so herself and smiled again. 

'Actions speak louder than words.' thought Matt semi-smuggly as he looked at Tai. 

Sora sighed inwardly and wondered what had gotten into them. It was almost as if they were competing for her... Her thoughts froze and she stopped stock still. 

'No way....' she thought in wonder. 

"Sora, are you ok?" asked two voices in unison. 

"Uh, I need to _go_," she said quickly. 

The boys looked confused a moment and then turned slightly pink. 

"Stay here. I'll be back quickly," said Sora. 

"No, it's ok. We'll stop here for the night," said Tai, not wanting her to feel like she needed to rush. 

"Take your time," agreed Matt. 

'She looks like she needs a time out. Maybe we've been a little to smothering for her.' 

"Ok," said Sora hesitantly and then walked off into the coverage of trees. She was almost relieved to have no one around her now, just the comfortable silence of the digiworld around her. It's serene beauty as it's colorful trees of red, orange, yellow, and green blended above her. 

She walked onwards a few minutes, till she found a small pond. 

Could it be possible that they "liked' her? She didn't think it could be possible. She could understand if it was Mimi. She always admired that way Mimi looked, even if Mimi was a little vain about it. 

Sora slipped off her hat and looked into the water. She felt very plain as she looked at the short brown hair and crimson eyes in the reflection. She bit her lower lip a moment and then kneeled closer to the edge. She dipped her head into the water and wet her hair. 

She raised it slight and wrung out the excess water before she sat straight up. Then she began to run her fingers through her hair, carefully avoiding the flowers that still hung around her neck. 

She'd never really though about the other relationship of love other then friendship. What did she feel about the two boys she'd traveled with for seemingly months? 

Tai was her best friend, the one she didn't always feel the need to hide her emotions from. He'd known her since they were six at Heighten Terrace. When her father had walked out on her family when she was eight, Tai had been there to help her and give her courage. He'd been like her older brother, watching out for her and Kari and she felt a responsibility to help him too. 

Sora couldn't imagine a relationship with Tai other than being really close friends. She looked down at the wreath of flowers, still unsure of their true meaning. 

She resumed combing through her hair after wringing her hands a little to dry them as she'd seen her mother do when she didn't have a brush handy. 

Matt was someone she was still uncertain about. There were times where she was certain she understood is need to be alone, and to be tough. From what she'd pieced together, his parent's had gotten a divorce and split him and his brother up. That left Matt alone most of the time, his dad working for the television company. 

However, there was an elusiveness about him that she'd never understood. The way he protected TK, or the way he protected any of his friends. Sometimes she wondered if crests had been mixed up and she'd gotten the wrong one. 

"Oh, that would be funny," she laughed as she paused in her thoughts. 'Matt being the digi-destined of love.' 

She looked down at her reflection to see her hair almost dry, dark red/brown hair that hung down like silk to her shoulders shined in the sunlight and reflected into the water with a magical tint. She smiled despite herself. She had her mother's hair, something she'd always loved to brush when her mother was tired. 

She sighed and stood to her feet, placing her hat on. 

"Time to go back to camp before something happens," she said softly, with a hint of sadness. "Who knows what Tai and Matt will get into while I'm gone." 

"You're not leaving that fast pretty maiden," said a voice from somewhere around her. 

Sora looked around in surprise and fright, "Who's there?" 

A digimon that looked similar to Lilymon walked into view, minus the wings and in masculine attire with green skin. 

"I'm Sprimon." said the digimon with a small bow. "My master wants to meet you." 

"Who's your master?" asked Sora, backing slightly. "Chaosimon, ruler of the Digi-Spite kingdom." 

"I'm afraid not," said Sora backing further. 

She was getting bad feelings about this digimon and was sure it was nothing but trouble. 

Sprimon sighed, "I was afraid you'd say something like that." 

He raised his hand and fired a white substance at her, which she barely dodged by diving to the ground. The white plastered itself between two trees ike a web and Sora jumped to her feet. 

"Tai! Matt!" she screamed as she began to run, Sprimon flying after her close behind. 


	2. Reunion; Confession and Realization

**"Rivals For Love" Part 2**

"Tai! Matt!" same a distant cry. 

"That sounded like Sora," said Tai in alarm. 

Matt was running off instantly, with Tai close behind. There was another cry for help, closer this time, and Matt saw Sora running towards them with something chasing her. He picked up a large stick and Tai grabbed a rock. 

Sora was in danger and he was not going to let any digimon hurt her. 

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouted Tai, throwing the rock and hitting Sprimon directly in the head. 

He felt self satisfaction as Sprimon stopped running and held it's head. 

Instantly, Sora ran to her friends and hid behind them. 

"You'll regret that," promised Sprimon, raising it's hand in anger. "No one hits me and gets away with it." 

"Water Blast!" he shouted, and water shot from it's hand into Matt, Tai, and Sora. 

All three screamed as they were blasted back into trees. 

****** 

"That sounded like the others!" exclaimed Joe, stoping and making everyone grow deathly quiet. 

Izzy looked at his digivice, "You have to be right Joe." 

Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon promptly took off, leaving the other's behind. 

'Hold on Matt.' thought Gabumon. 'Be careful Tai.' thought Agumon, knowing Tai would fight. 

'Sora, please don't get hurt.' thought Biyomon, her heart beating quickly as she thought about her friend. 

****** 

Matt stood protectively over Sora, while she held an unconscious Tai in her lap. He looked back at them and then back at Sprimon. He was going to pay back Sora and Tai for trying to help him. Especially Sora. 

"You're not going to take Sora," said Matt defiently, his stick raised. 

"You have no choice," said Sprimon with an evil smile. "You aren't going to be able to fight me." 

"Maybe he won't but I can," said a familiar voice. 

"Gabumon!" exclaimed Matt with a smile. 

He watched as Gabumon leaped out of the bushes, right in front of him. Gabumon winked at Matt briefly before looking at Sprimon. 

"Gabumon warp digivolve to ----- Metal Garurumon!" 

Sprimon retreated a step and then smirked, "It'll take more than your friend to defeat me." 

"Then I can join," said another familiar voice. 

Tai, now waking slightly grinned as he saw his dino pal. Sprimon was going to get it for messing with Sora and them. 

"Agumon warp digivolve to ----- War Greymon!" 

Sprimon looked worried, but put on a confident front, "Since you like to stick together, I'll help you out." 

"Tar Blast!" he shouted and shot a white substance at the two Mega's. 

"Terra Force!" shouted War Greymon parting it's hands and revealing the glowing sphere. He threw it at Sprimon with a growl. 

The two forces collided and canceled eachother out. Sending a bright light bathing over the battle scene. 

"Metal Wolf Claw!" shouted Metal Garurumon, taking Sprimon off guard with his misciles. 

Sprimon froze where he stood and then shattered, with a scream of rage and pain as it deleted upwards in a spiral of data. 

"Sora, are you ok?" asked Biyomon in concern as she appeared beside Sora. 

"I'm ok," said Sora with a soft smile. 

'Matt was so brave.' she thought looking at him. 'He was willing to take on Sprimon, even though he knew he couldn't win.' 

Tai sat up fully, "So what happened?" 

"You were knocked out by Sprimon," said Matt looking down at him while Koromon and Tsunomon hopped over to them. 

"But we beat his butt," said Koromon enthusiastically hopping into Tai's arms. 

There was a frozen silence and then they broke into laughter. 

"Tai!" 

"Matt!" 

Both boys found themselves assailed by hugs from their younger siblings. Kari latched firmly to Tai where he sat and Matt's legs held together in a vise like grip from Tk. 

"We were so scared," said TK in a tearful voice lookg up at Matt's smiling face. "We thought you might have been killed." 

"Are you ok?" asked Kari in concern. 

"Yeah, we're fine," said Tai hugging her. "Nothing Matt, Sora, and I couldn't handle." 

"Well, at least we're together again," said Joe leading Mimi, Izzy, and the other digimon. 

"You can say that again," said Sora with a grin. 

******* 

"Hey Sora, can I talk to you about something?" asked Tai quietly. 

Sora looked away from her sleeping friends to Tai and nodded. He waved his hand and she followed him off towards the tiny lake they'd found. 

"Sora, there's been something I wanted to talk to you about for a while, and well.." he blushed and cleaned his throat. 

Sora also blushed slightly, "What about?" 

"Um... How do you feel about me?" he asked. 

Sora bit her lip before answering. 

"I see you as a really close friend. Someone who I can rely on." 

Tai thought he would have been hurt to hear her say those words, but for some reason he didn't. He looked at her, her eyes filled with worry and concern, and smiled. 

"I'm glad," he said honestly. "I thought I was having feelings for you, but what I must had been feeling was something more like a brotherly affection." 

Sora hugged Tai happily, "I'm glad that's how you feel." 

In the shadows, another figure watched, unnoticed. He'd seen the two leave and had followed them. He listed as the two talked a while longer, both obviously relieved and then vanished. 

****** The next day as they began to walk again Sora noticed that Matt had fallen back. She dropped back and looked at him quietly. 

"Are you all right?" 

Matt looked at her in surprise, not realizing she'd joined him. 

"Yeah, just thinking." 

"About what?" asked Sora, feeling bold. 

Matt didn't answer immediately, his face turning a slight shade of pink. 

"You," he murmured. 

Sora faltered a moment and she looked at Matt who was looking at her carefully. 

"Me?" 

Matt nodded, trying too look cool. 

"Yeah." 

Sora didn't know what to say and then smiled at him, "The way you stood up to Sprimon was really brave. Thanks." Matt gave a small smile, "You would have done it too." "Maybe." said Sora, not so sure she'd have the courage to do what Matt had done. 

Matt looked at Sora with hidden love. He had to tell Sora, before he lost his nerve. She needed to know or this moment would be lost. 

"Sora, there's something I want to tell you." said Matt at last, looking staight into her eyes. 

"Yeah?" asked Sora, hiding the excitement that seemed to rise. Was Matt going to say something she suspected? 

"Sora, I love you." said Matt, almost to quiet to hear. "What?" asked Sora, stopping, her eyes shining as she looked at him. Matt stepped closer, feeling bolder, "I love you Sora. I love the way you care for everone. I love the way you look. I love every aspect of you. Your ups, your downs, your highs and lows." 

Sora blushed, pleasently embaressed by his confession. Matt took her hands gently. "Sora?" 

Matt felt like he'd just poured out his soul. He hoped Sora felt the same way, or he was certain he'd die from shame. 

Sora looked at him, waiting, almost forelorn with pure hope written on his face. 

"I love you too." she found herself saying, and found that within her, it was true. 

A looked of pure joy passed over Matt's face and he looked deeply into Sora's eyes that seemed to radiate with a love all for him. He began to lean forward, towards her face and she met him at half way and they kissed eachother. 

****** 

"Where's Matt and Sora?" asked Mimi in surprise. 

Everyone stopped and looked back. 

"I saw Sora stop while talking with Matt," said Gatomon. "They looked like they were talking seriously about something, so I didn't say anything." 

"Oh," said Tai, having a good idea about what they were talking about. "I'll go get them, stay here, and I'll be back in five to ten minutes." 

Everyone nodded and Tai sprinted off. He slowed at the sound of Sora being asked something and took to the trees. 

"I love you," said Matt's voice, sounding happy. 

Tai peered out to see Sora being held in Matt's arms, looking up at him with a smile. 

"I love you too," she answered, looking at him with adoration in her eyes. 

Tai half smiled and back away from his hiding place as Matt kissed her. 

"You're my Sora," he heard Matt tell Sora. "I'll always be near you." 

Tai moved off and waited a few moments before he began to walk towards the couple shouting for them. 

"We're coming Tai!" shouted Matt. 

Tai smirked, as a mischievous idea crept into his mind. Matt and Sora walked up, and Sora's lips were a little redder than normal. 

"Come on lovebirds. Everyone's waiting," said Tai teasingly. 

"What?" exclaimed both in surprise. 

Tai laughed, "Don't worry. I can keep a secret." 

Sora blushed but smiled, "Your not upset?" 

"Hey, you're my best friends," said Tai and ruffled Matt's hair. "Besides, Matt needs someone to keep him cooled off." 

Matt looked ready to argue, but Sora elbowed him slightly. He smiled and Sora giggled and hugged him. 

"Thanks Tai." 

Tai smiled and began to walk towards the place he'd left the others. 

"Lets move it before they think we were sucked into another hole." he called over his shoulder. 

Matt smiled at Sora and took her hand as they followed Tai to their friends. 

THE END? 

Credits : All digimon related characters are not mine, but belong to those at Fox Kids. Sprimon was not truly harmed in this production, a computer generate image was used. Fight scenes were directed by Spielmon, famous producer from Digiwood, producer of the great hits such as Digi Wars, Darthmon Strikes Back, and Return of the Gennai. 


End file.
